The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving steering stability on dry roads while maintaining wet performance.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-177114, a pneumatic tire is disclosed, wherein the tread portion is provided in an outboard middle land region with transverse grooves having a shallow groove section and a deep groove section. All of the shallow groove sections of the transverse grooves are disposed on the tire equator side, and accordingly, all of the deep groove sections are disposed on the outboard tread edge side. Such arrangement of the shallow groove sections and deep groove sections has a tendency that the rigidity of the outboard middle land region is excessively decreased on the outboard tread edge side. Therefore, the pneumatic tire disclosed in the above-mentioned patent document has a room for improvement in the steering stability on dry roads.